


Hold Me Down

by werebird



Series: Night Sky Glow [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slight feminization, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, mild objectification, soft dick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebird/pseuds/werebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to be quick," Niall says quietly, begging. "Please." He's desperate. Both - for Louis to fuck him and to have a wee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

"Lou," Niall whines, voice strained and high pitched. He's lying on his back, knees bent and held up by his own hands. A familiar position. Louis is sitting between his legs with two fingers up his ass. Just as familiar. He's squirming though, uncomfortable, shifting through the pain of the constant pressure coming from his bladder. "I'll be right back, Lou, I swear," Niall pleads.

"Almost there, baby," Louis says, concentrated, calm and unbothered by Niall's distress. "Two more fingers and then my cock. It's what you wanted, right, love?"

Niall nods just as another shiver runs through his body.

"Then hold still," Louis says.

"I'm going to be quick," Niall says quietly, begging. "Please." He's desperate. Both- for Louis to fuck him and to have a wee. His brain is still trying to figure out which one he needs more while his dick has already yielded to the need of the latter. It's gone soft half an hour ago, lying against his hipbone, flaccid, pink and wet from the precome he had been leaking earlier, when Louis had started to open him up in that slow torturous way he liked most.

Niall had asked to go the second Louis had started absently circling his hole with a lazy finger through his jeans as they were watching TV.

But Louis had said no. Obviously. Because he found that keeping Niall on edge, like this, was actually the best way to keep him from being on edge, to keep him from being too needy, from coming too early, from getting too hard, from seeking his own orgasm instead of patiently waiting for what Louis wanted to give him. On his own terms. And on his own time.

The first time Niall had gone soft from desperately needing a piss, Louis had watched in fascination, had pulled his dick out of Niall's stretched out hole only to shuffle around hurriedly and put his mouth around Niall's pliant cock. Niall had cried out at the sensation and the shock because Louis never blows him. He fucks him good, he eats him out with enthusiasm, fingers him for hours and plays with his rim - either with his tongue or gentle fingertips. But he never sucks him off. Out of a lack of interest in Niall's 'tiny excuse for a dick', Louis has always focused all his attention on Niall's hole.

Not that time though. He had played with Niall's soft cock in his mouth, moving it from cheek to cheek, flicking it with his tongue and sucking on the head until he came messily from rubbing himself against Niall's knee, who had been crying above him, tears rolling of his cheeks, desperate to let go.

As soon as Louis had let go off him, he's stumbled into the bathroom on shaky legs and relieved himself all while Louis watched him from the door frame. He wasn't allowed to come afterwards.

Louis had been proud of him though. He hadn't denied him out of punishment. He had held him close for hours afterwards, praising him, stroking every inch of his skin, had filled him up to the brim with fingers and lube until Niall had begged him to stop as his reward for being good. For being 'fucking amazing', for finally managing to forget about 'it', and for not 'making a mess'. And in order to not spoil Niall's 'progress', Louis had decided it was best for him if he wasn't allowed to come that night. Or for the next three days. In which Louis had grown more and more obsessed with Niall's bladder and its effect on Niall's dick that apparently 'worked better than any cock ring or cage' that Louis 'had' to use on Niall's 'little problem'.

Each time Niall had managed to hold out a little longer, to hold still a little longer, to be soft a little longer, Louis had only grown prouder and even more amazed each time.

"Never thought I could fuck you without you being hard and desperate, baby," Louis had said, having Niall on hands and knees while pounding into him from behind. "Fucking love it."

Niall's dick had flapped back and forth in the rhythm of Louis' thrusts and Niall had to bite his lip to keep from wetting himself.

"Don't you, babe? Don't you love it?" Louis had asked. "Just taking my cock like that? Being fucked open and stretched, knowing how good you are? Just for me. This is just for me, right, Nialler? You're being so good just for me."

Niall nodded desperately, whining, as he felt the familiar finger tracing his rim, desperate to get in alongside Louis' cock. When it slipped inside Louis and Niall both had let out a satisfied groan. "My little fucktoy," Louis had whispered into the skin at the small of his back. "Mine. Just mine."

It had felt good then. The extra stretch, the pressure in his lower belly, the magical touch of Louis fingers.

But it was different from now. Because now, Niall is already feeling himself reaching his limits. He tenses under every move of Louis hands. He feels hot and cold all the same and not even Louis words reach him like they use to.

"You're so tight love," Louis says, eyes fixed on where his fingers disappear in Niall's ass. "Might have to lick you for a while. Make you relax."

"No," Niall begs. "Please no. I have to wee first. Lou, I really have to go."

Louis withdraws his fingers and hold up his hands. "Do you want to go wee, Niall? Or do you want to be good for me?"

Niall watches him for a moment, checking in with himself before he lets out another whine and throws his head back into the pillow. "Be good. I wanna be good."

He doesn't have to look to know that Louis is probably smirking at his victory.

"That's my Nialler. Always so fucking good for me." Louis pushes a finger back in.

Niall clenches around his knuckle trying to keep his bladder from emptying itself.

"What's that, baby?" Louis says tugging on the tight muscle. "Haven't seen such a scared little virgin hole in a long time. So wet and yet so tight," Louis comments while wiggling his finger inside of Niall which only causes him to involuntarily clench even harder. He has to concentrate to keep from leaking drops of pee with every tug and twist of Louis' finger.

"I know you're playing with me, Nialler," Louis says, voice firm. "I know you're desperate for cock. Let me in, babe."

It's not that Niall doesn't want to. He does. He absolutely does. He's as desperate for Louis' cock as he's said, but he's even above his limits now, holding himself together by a shred, keeping himself from peeing by sheer willpower unknown to him before.

Even though he feels painfully full, in every sense of the word, he tries his best to relax just a little bit, for just a second, enough for Louis to slip in the second finger once more.

"You can do it, love," Louis says, glancing up at Niall. "Relax," he says, teasing Niall's rim with his finger tip.

Niall tries. He takes a deep breath. Tries to collect himself. But as soon as he tries to relax his muscles just a little, the pressure around his bladder starts to feel unbearable and he knows once he'll let go, he wouldn't able to stop himself anymore.

"Nialler," Louis coos, still prodding along Niall's hole with one finger already inside and the other trying to force itself in. "I've been so patient, babe. Don't you think I deserve something nice?"

Niall nods again. Unable to form words. He can feel the sweat on his neck and forehead. He wants to give Louis all he's got, but he can either be good and let him in, or be good and not piss all over his sheets and keep his dick soft and useless. He won't be able to do both.

"You want to play shy now?" Louis asks. "I've had your hole stretched over four fingers and the tip of my thumb yesterday. And you were begging me not to stop. And now? You keep your pussy locked up?" Louis worms his finger out of Niall's hole and uses both of his hands to spread Niall's thighs a little wider. By pressing them apart, he pushes them down slightly onto his stomach, making Niall cry out in desperation. "You haven't been this tight in months, babe," Louis says, eyes not leaving Niall's ass. "Be good for me and stop pretending you're not my cockhungry fuckhole."

He sits back on his knees and shuffles closer towards Niall.

"Do you love my cock, Niall?" Louis asks.

"Yeah," Niall whines.

"Do you love when I fuck you open?"

"Always," Niall croaks out. "Please, Lou. I have to go so bad."

"The sooner you make me come, the sooner you can go to the bathroom," Louis promises, voice low and suddenly Niall feels the head of Louis cock nudge against his rim.

"Nononono no," Niall panics , but Louis presses forward relentlessly.

"Shh," Louis calms him. "Wanna fill you up," he whispers soothingly. "Wanna fuck you so good, I'll leave your hole begging for more. Love you're gaping pussy, Niall."

He's got a tight grip around his own cock as he pressed the head of his dick against the tight pucker of Niall's entrance.

"Lou," Niall whines. "Hurts."

"Relax," Louis says once again and eventually Niall submits to the pressure of Louis cock against his hole even though the rational part of his brain screams at him not to.

He unclenches at once, giving up control, letting his body become pliant, handing himself over to Louis. He lets his muscles relax. They've been so tensed up for so long, releasing them makes him jerk as a wave of pain jolts through him before Niall feels as if he falls into a pool of cotton balls. A warm, tingling sensation runs over his body that numbs every soreness and blurs everything around him. Niall goes slack so fast, Louis can bottom out in one swift slide while the stream of hot piss starts flowing over his stomach and down his side.

"Fuck," Louis moans as he's finally allowed to bury himself inside of Niall.

"No, no , no," Niall begs, hiding his face behind his hands. This can't be real. He can't hold back, lets go completely, wetting himself while Louis fucks into him.

Louis doesn't stop after realizing what's going on. Doesn't even flinch, just keeps fucking up into Niall while staring down at his piss leaking dick.

"Yeah, babe," he moans. "Let go. Just let go."

Niall keeps on hiding his face in shame and humiliation over how fucking good it feels to be filled while finally being allowed to relieve his bladder. He squirms trying to turn around, hide away, run, but Louis keeps him in place, utterly fascinated and in awe over what's happening.

Louis starts to fuck him harder, his intention obvious. It's so rare that Louis fucks him with the sole intention of seeking his own orgasm instead of teasing Niall endlessly that Niall can't do anything besides letting him do just that. He's too far gone anyway. Every single muscle in his body feels like pudding.

"You did so good, Nialler. You've been amazing. Don't be ashamed. Don't hide. Not from me." Louis uses one hand to peel Niall's fingers away from his face. "You're so hot Niall. Tell me how it feels. Tell me how good it made you feel to let go."  
Niall lets out a sob before he can even try to form words.

"Wanted to be good for you."

"You were," Louis assures him. He doesn't touch Niall's dick, but he tries to go for Niall's prostate with each thrust.

"Felt so good," Niall breathes. "Wanted you in me so bad, I couldn't hold it anymore."

"You're so relaxed," Louis says absently. "It's like someone's been fucking you for hours before me. You were made to be this open, baby. So glad I let you let go" Louis goes on and it only adds to Niall's humiliation. Technically he had forced the decision to wet himself onto Niall, but it doesn't matter to him anymore. He's never felt like this before. The stream of urine slowly dies down and Niall's cock begins to swell.

Louis doesn't care and neither does Niall because he's got all the relief and satisfaction he needed for tonight. After being tense and tight and desperate and in pain for over an hour, finally being allowed to just relax had ripped him open, bared him to Louis who has filled his cracks right up with praise and awe.

"Gonna come," Louis says."Gonna fill you up, gonna plug you up and draw you a bath," he adds as if it was some form of intimacy dirty talk. "Gonna clean this up. But I want to see you again, Niall. See you like this. Are you going to piss yourself for me tomorrow. I make you hold it while I eat you out. Gonna lick my come out of you. You'll hold yourself open while I make myself come over your hole again, right? And then I'll put you in the shower and watch you fall apart. Will you let me, Niall? Will you let me wet you some more. I want to. I want you to let go while I mark you as mine. I want you to be drenched in me. I want you to be wet and desperate and pliant so I can play with your ass until you fall asleep. Will you let me, Niall?"

Somewhere between Louis' stream of words, Niall had come, carelessly adding to the mess on his stomach while Louis had continued to fuck him hard, lost in his fantasy.

When Louis comes deep inside Niall, he makes good of his promises, shoving a plug up Niall's ass before any of it runs back out and guides Niall into their bathroom.

He places a soft kiss on Niall's lips before he helps him settle into the warm water.

"Will you let me?" he asks again.

"Won't just let you," Niall says, exhaustion seeping into every part of his body. "Want you to," he says and squeezes Louis' hand with a smile playing around his lips.

 


End file.
